


The Chapel of...Something

by shakespeareishq



Series: The November Armada [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrepentant Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion about relationships, and whether or not Peter and Stiles are in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chapel of...Something

**Author's Note:**

> Two days late and about 1,000 words short on my armada goals, but whatever whatever.

“Do you know, that based on length of time gone without breaking up and getting back together and breaking up again etc. etc., we are the most stable relationship in the pack?”

“That would be because we aren’t _in_ a relationship Stiles. We just fuck.”

“Uh-huh. Sure we do. That’s why you’re cuddled in the bed with me after all that fucking we didn’t do.”

“You’re warm.”

“You’re a werewolf. A werewolf who _likes_ me.”

“Right now Stiles I’d like you a lot better if you’d shut up.”

“Now I never said you _loved_ me. I don’t know if that’s even your style. But you do like me.” Stiles waves a hand into the darkness of Peter’s bedroom. “It’s cool though, ‘cause I like you right back. We are in total like with each other. Only took us, what, five years? Five and a half?”

“So glad to have your approval.”

“Damn skippy you’re glad. You like me even when I’m not sucking your dick and I gotta say that’s kinda cool.”

Peter pops a claw, brandishing it in roughly the direction of Stiles’ face.

“Yeah yeah menace alllllllllll you want. You, Peter Hale, have emotions that aren’t snark and barely-contained seething rage. I’m sure your therapist is very proud.”

“I don’t _have_ a therapist. I don’t _need_ a therapist.”

“Babe you _so_ need a therapist. But so does everyone else on the planet. Anyways the point is…I’m not sure what the point is. No wait. The point is that we are fucking pack role models or something. That’s super weird.”

“You’re right. I’m sure the rest of the pack definitely sees us that way.”

“Well they should! Scott and Allison are getting remarried. _Again_. You know if they’d just get over the fact that they both want Isaac those crazy kids might just make it. And Derek and Braeden with the whole joint custody thing, I mean they’re friendly enough to each other…now, but why the hell did we let them spawn?”

“You love that baby more than your life. I know because I’m gonna kill you if you don’t go to sleep.”

“Talia is my world, you aren’t wrong. But, you’re in my world too, and that. That’s important to me. That’s all. I like the fucking. And the breakfast and the chess and the movie nights and the Shakespeare in the Park and all the other things that aren’t the fucking. Those are nice too. I just…thought I’d get that out there, in case you didn’t know. Or something.”

Peter sighs. “God, this is a relationship, isn’t it?”

“See! See I _told_ you.”

“You aren’t expecting me to propose or something, are you?”

“Hell no. We’d kill each other before the week was out. No let’s let our friends do the whole marriage thing, they seem good at it. Or well, hilariously bad at it, but better than we would be probably. Just keep showering me with expensive gifts and we’ll be ok.”

“Stiles I don’t shower you with expensive gifts.”

“I know! You should totally start. Consider me shower-ready.”

“You wouldn’t know what to do with an expensive gift if you got one. You’d probably panic and break it.”

“You could at least shower me with expensive sex toys? Cause I know how to use most of those pretty good. At least I’ve never seen you dissatisfied.”

There’s a long silence.

“I’ll think about it.”

Stiles does a fist pump.

“I’m in a relationship with a _child_.”

“Ah ah, no take backs now mister. We are riding this crazy train, if only so we can rub it in everyone’s faces.”

“That _is_ pretty fun.”

Stiles yawns, “But ok, we can rub tomorrow,” and then he has to smack Peter when the werewolf snickers. “You know what I mean. Though we can do that also, if you want.”

Later, Stiles is almost asleep when Peter quietly says, “You, being in my world. That’s important to me too.”

Those words are better than a thousand proposals in Stiles’ book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
